Once installed and connected to the meter to which it is intended, the sensor is intended to remain in position for a very long time. Typically, the duration intended before its replacement is on the order of about fifteen years. For this purpose, the sensor under consideration thus incorporates a battery, most often in the form of a 3.6 volt battery. It is thus necessary to optimize the consumption of the energy resources that the battery constitutes; At present, the battery of the sensor is prompted from the time said sensor exits the production facility. In fact, once it exits from the facility, some electronic modules of the sensor are powered by the battery, particularly a module for demodulating information collected from the meter. And very often, between the exit from the production facility and the effective activation of the sensor under consideration, several years have elapsed. Thus, during these years, the sensor needlessly consumes its energy resource, which limits its lifetime by as much once it is activated by being connected to the meter to which it is intended.